bakugan battle brawlers my alteration
by the dark hero of time
Summary: A new kid has moved into town the battle brawlers live can dan and the battle brawlers unmask masqurade before it is too late.
1. the new kid

**Sup people dark hero of time here and is going to begin the first ever full length bakugan story and here to start some stuff off are some key chacters **

**Dan: Hey there my names Dan and this is my partner drago**

**Drago: Dan For once shut up.**

**Gunnar: story start**

It all started when cards started raining down everywhere we all thought they were harmless so a bunch of us kids invented this new game that was when we found out the cards were not harmless after all they were packed with mysterious powers from another dimension.

My Names Dan along with my friend's Marucho Runo Alice Julie mister hotshot himself shun and Gunnar we are the bakugan battle brawler's one goal two worlds.

It was the first year of summer vacation and Gunnar and his family was moving to a new town.  
"Ahhh Mom are we there yet." Gunnar yelled in the back he was stuck in the family car for 5 hours already he wanted to get out and make some new friends when he felt a strange pull as he pulled out his bakugan deck and yelled field open his card gave of a blue glow as he was pulled into a bakugan battle and appered on a side between a plump boy and a boy who had brown hair like his.

"Hey who are you." The plump boy said. "Shoji calm down. Hey there names Dan and you are." The brown haired boy named Dan said.

"Gunnar mayo mind if I join in this battle I just got here and I have had no chance to brawl all day."Gunnar asked stretching.

"Sure Gunnar you can join gate card set." Dan and shoji yelled.

"Gate card set." Gunnar yelled this card glowed purple showing a darkus attributed card.

"Bakugan brawl fire Leo stance." Dan yelled landing on shojis gate card.

"Heh bakugan brawl subterra fear ripper stance."

"Battle gate card open the area changed to a dessert as both fear ripper and fire Leo duke it out.

"Ability activate fire shield."Dan yelled and fire Leo knocked out fear ripper.

"Nice move Dan now it is my turn bakugan brawl darkus laser man stance." Yelled Gunnar as he

threw a marble like ball that landed on his gate card.

"Bakugan brawl." Yelled Dan as her threw a pryus attributed ball onto Gunnar's gate card "sarus stance."

"Gate card open." Yelled Gunnar. "Darkus empowerment."

"G boost in laserman detected."

Ability activate sarus empowerment." Yelled Dan.

Battle ability activate laser barrel shot." Yelled gunnar taking out dans sarus quickly.

"Bakugan brawl serpionoid stance" yelled shoji

"Bakugan brawl ventus sereponid stance" yelled gunnar and landed on dans card "gate card open chachter serponid."

"Double g power boost in both chacters bakugan." Ability activate endless limit.' "G power dcrese in sub terra serpnoid locate ability activate null ability." Serponid squash the kids snake." Oh no serponid you did ok buddy."

Gate card set" Bakugan brawl fire leo stance." Dan yelled

Gate card set." Bakugan brawl subterra seponid stance."

"Gate card set bakugan brawl." Aquas falconeer stance."

"Bakugan brawl pryus falconer stance"Dan yelled loudly as his falnconer appered andthe gatcard opening revealing " quatec battle this brings in three more bakugan from each of us huh my bakugans flame are getting bigger my bakugans water is getting higher and the darkes blacker and the wind stronger "Boosted dragon Th dragonid yelled as it hit the fear eaper arua blaster the other dragonid said."

Huh what happened mom dad sorry i disappered i got into a bakugan brawl."

"It is ok son we got the stuff moved at the house and our neighbors are looking for their son dan."

"No way you mean my new best friend dan is our neighbors son."

**Tell me how it was and rate and review flame as little as possible but I welcome criticism bye for now.**

**i added romance for a reson dan and runo gunnar well lets just say julie will have to share him**


	2. the gang part 1

**Here we go again time for another story update today we get in depth who the crew are and what three bakugan gunnar have that will help him until he meets his sole partner in th rest of the story.**

**Diablos: just start the story already kid.**

**Leonidas: Shut up diablo**

**Hydra: please just let gunnar get it started**

My head hurts." Gunnar said after he woke up from his sleep when he felt a certain weight on his chest and looked and saw julie sleeping like a kitten on his chest as he shook her softly awake.

"Five more minutes please." Julie said cutely as gunnar smiled and slipped right under from her as diablos woke up and leonidas was also up.

"Woah gunnar are you sure you should be moving around you got pretty well wasted with the amount of soda you drunk."leonidas said. "That explains my headache what happened last night anyway." Gunnar asked leonidas and diablo.

"Well it happened like this."

**Flashback**

**You and Dan were out at the park yesterday after you and him beat shuji and his brother koji in a tag team brawl.**

"Try again another time shuji you almost had me and gunnar this time right drago."

"You have a point there dan leonidas what do you say about you and gunnars teamwork."

"I say we average each other out and diablo and hydra did most of the work."

Hydra and diablo nodded as gunnar strechted."Dan didn't you have to be at runos to pick her up in 10 minutes ago."

"Oh my i am so going to be in trouble by runo wait gunnar come with me this will be a good oppurtinuity to meet Marucho shun julie alice and runo."

"Lets go dan then." gunnar says running as leonidas hydra and diablos were in his pocket." gunnar can you slow down i think i am going to be sick." diablos said

"Diablos just hold it in till we get there please." Leonidas said as hydra got out of gunnars pocket and was holding onto his shirt for support."Gunnar and dan are neck and neck to runos

**Meanwhile at runos.**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Where is dan what is tacking him to get here." A girl with light blue hair yelled loudly.

"Chill out runo dan will be here." Said a girl with silver hair.

" Julie is right you know becuase i see a dust cloud heading this way." A boy with blonde hair said loudly as his bakugan appered on his shoulder."Marucho i think that dan is with somebody else because i see him and a copperhaired kid is racing with him here." the bakugan said."Preyus are you sure." Said a tiger like bakugan."

"Tigeras right runo here comes dan." Gunnar jump." yelled dan gunnar jump over a punched out dude."

"Man noting that hand print i say he was slapped preety hard." Gunnar said as he just tripped."Oh my." Julie and alice gasped as gunar stop his falling with his hand did a jump and somuersalted on to the ground right in front of julie."Ok that was a bit better diablo hyrda leo you three ok."

We are ok gunnar execpt i think diablo is dizzy and i think hydra asked me to tell you never to do that again."

Sorry hydra you to diablo and diablo do you have brother because i see a kid with blond hair with a bakugan that looks like you but does not look like that angelo fellow."

"Woah you mean diablo kid as in my one out of two brothers diablo."

" Preyas is that you little brother."."It is my little brother preyas."

"Woah wait a minute preyas you have a brother as in family." Marucho yelled as dan ran up to runo."Sorry i am late runo me and gunnar ended chalanging shoji and koji in a battle again."

"How many times have you fought shoji and his brother koji in a bakugan brawl dan." asked a Boy in nothing but green."I think 58 times since last month shun."

"Hey Dan who is this kid anyway."A girlwith orange hair asked.

"Oh this is gunnar mayo a pryus aquos and darkus brwler he is also know for using haos and ventus bakugan when needed." your way to modest dan i use special shots when needed also."

"Really."Both Julie and alice both look at stars in their eyes

** Well this is part 1 of the group next time on bakugan battle brawlers gunnar and julie got to a dance club were gunnar shun and marchuo have a soda drinking contest to see who can hold the most.**


End file.
